


The Princess of the Golden Wheel by Jougetsu [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Mawaru Penguindrum
Genre: Multi, Other, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of The Princess of the Golden Wheel by Jougetsu read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Himari woke up in a morgue.<br/>Most people did not wake up in morgues unless of course they were morticians taking a nap during business hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess of the Golden Wheel by Jougetsu [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Princess of the Golden Wheel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807252) by [Jougetsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jougetsu/pseuds/Jougetsu). 



  
**Title** : The Princess of the Golden Wheel  
 **Author** : Jougetsu  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Mawaru Penguindrum  
 **Character** : Himari, Shouma, Kanba, Ringo, Momoka, Princess of the Crystal  
 **Rating** : Teen and up audiences  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : Himari woke up in a morgue.  
Most people did not wake up in morgues unless of course they were morticians taking a nap during business hours.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2807252)  
**Length** 0:10:44, 13:03 w music  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Ampli15/The%20Princess%20of%20the%20Golden%20Wheel%20by%20Jougetsu%20\(no%20music\).mp3.zip), [ here w music](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Ampli15/The%20Princess%20of%20the%20Golden%20Wheel%20by%20Jougetsu%20\(w%20music\).mp3.zip)


End file.
